I miss you (One-shot)
by kuroyui
Summary: It's been a while after Haruka and Rin met, and somehow Haruka got jealous when Makoto received a phone call from Rin. (Slight Fluffy, shounen-ai)


**My RinHaru oneshot.. This is my first time to write BL, with the help of my friend, IzzatiNoPanda.**

**I think I totally missed their interaction since episode 2 of Free! Eternal Summer.**

**This story happened because I dreamt about it, even so I only remember a little after I woke up.**

**Warning for maybe-OOC and Shounen-ai.**

* * *

**I MISS YOU**

**_Rin x Haru One-shot_****-xXx-**

Iwatobi Swimming club were just done practice for today. As everyone busy changing into their school uniform, a ringtone were heard in the room. Makoto blinked as he picked up his cellphone from the bench and look at the contact. His eyes widen a bit and he walked out from the noisy room.

"Mako-chan Mako-chan!"

"Hold up Nagisa, I need to answer this call. Be right back." By that, Makoto stepped out and closed the door behind him. Nagisa shrugged and continue teasing Rei who were still changing. Haruka's eyes been followed Makoto's body till he went outside. He continue to change.

After a few minutes, Haruka's been impatient went to check on Makoto. He opened the door.

"Makoto."

"Yeah sure Rin. Alright then, thanks a lot. See you later." With that, Makoto hang up his phone and look at the standing Haruka. Makoto blinked at this.

Various thought were in Haruka's head. Why Rin contacted Makoto? Why is it not him? Then he thought up the answer. Of course, Rin is the captain of Samezuka Swimming Club now. And he contacted Makoto, who is the Captain of Iwatobi Swimming Team. They must be talking about the next joint practice. Right?

It's been a long time since the Splash Festival he met Rin, and somehow it gets to him when he saw Makoto's talking with Rin over the phone. Is this jealousy?

Haruka wanted to ask Makoto who is at the other line, but somehow words got stuck in his throat. Makoto smiled softly at his childhood friend.

"If you curious who I talked with, it's Rin."

Haruka blinked at Makoto's words, then he looked away.

"It's not like I want to know who is it or not…" Makoto chuckled at his friend reaction as he can read his mind. Haruka frowned at this ability of Makoto, knowing what is he thinking without him saying it.

"'Makoto, how did you know?' right?" Makoto teased, and Haruka frowned more. Makoto chuckled again.

"Your eyes already asked me that question Haru. Besides, you keep staring at me after I hang up the call." Makoto softly smiled and Haruka's eyes went down to his leg.

Why did he want to know what are they talking about in the phone? Why is it that made Haruka want to know?

"Haru?" Makoto worriedly called out and Haruka's snapped back to reality. Haruka blue eyes met with Makoto's worried green eyes, and he look away by walking back into the changing room.

"It's nothing Makoto."

**-xXx-**

"Let's head to Rei-chan's house today!" Nagisa announced suddenly, which earn blinking from the others. Rei came up next to Nagisa while adjusting his specs.

"My mom asked me to bring you guys to my place for dinner tonight. I hope you all will come." Rei invited, and suddenly Makoto raised his hand, his expression showed a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Rei, but something came up. So I won't be joining this time." Makoto explained and Haruka's eyes widen for a moment in surprised but back to his poker face.

"Awww! That's too bad Mako-chan!" Nagisa whined, and Rei nodded in agreement.

"That's a shame. My parents want to meet with you guys. Maybe next time Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure, next time will be fine." Makoto softly smiled and they parted ways, waving at each other.

Haruka's eyed Makoto and shrugged followed his teammates to Rei's house.

**-xXx-**

Tachibana's household…

"Make yourself at home Rin." Makoto opened the front door, followed by Rin.

"Sorry for the intrusion…" Rin whispered as he took of his shoes. Makoto smiled and suddenly a loud running sound were heard through the house and Makoto's jolted as two pair of arms hugging his waist. Rin blinked at them.

"Onii-chan! Welcome home!" Ren shouted gleefully, while Ran grinning seeing their beloved big brother. Makoto smiled and ruffled their head. The twins noticed the red head and their eyes sparkles.

"Onii-chan onii-chan! Who is this?!"

"Where's Haru-chan?!"

Rin sweat-dropped at the twins questions, wondering how Makoto could put up with them? Makoto chuckled and looked at Rin.

"This is our friends, he used to went here when we were young. He went to different school now." Makoto introduced and Rin nodded.

"Hey, I'm Matsuoka Rin. You guys grown huh?" Rin smiled at them, and their eyes beamed with excitement.

"I'm Tachibana Ran!"

"And I'm Tachibana Ren! Rin-chan! Play with us play with us!" Ren pulled Rin's hand, and Rin slipped a little. This kid is strong…

"R-Rin-chan?!"

"Well, they like you Rin. Nice work." Makoto chuckled and Rin glared at them. He looked at the twins and his eyes soften as he ruffled their head.

"I'll play with you guys after I finish my work with your onii-chan here alright?" Rin proposed and they nodded their head. They ran back to the living room, eager to play with their new friend.

**-xXx-**

_"__There will be typhoon tomorrow at Iwatobi Island. People are advice to stay indoor and avoid any activities at sea or beach by tomorrow. Next will be…"_

"That's explaining the wind today." Gou mumbled through her food as all of them watching the T.V at Rei's house. Nagisa pouted as he lean back on his chair.

"But how about tomorrow practice Gou-chan?!" Nagisa asked their manager as she's glared at him angrily.

"It's Kou! And there will be no practice tomorrow." Gou spoke up and all of them sulk. Haruka sighed and continue to eat his dinner prepared by Mrs. Ryuugazaki.

**-xXx-**

"At this date, we will have another joint practice. I was thinking for a freestyle relay. Or would it be better for a relay?" Rin asked as he wrote down on his notebook. Makoto nodded at the idea then suddenly he stared at Rin, which earn a shiver from Rin.

"M-Makoto. Don't stare at me like that…" Rin asked as he glared at his friend. Makoto chuckled nervously then his eyes turned serious.

"Rin, do you miss Haru?"

.

.

.

"Hah?! Where the hell is that question came from?!" Rin mouth widen at this as his eye twitch in annoyance. Makoto laughed nervously at the red head reaction.

"Well… I just wondering. It's been a while since you both meet right?" Makoto asked, Rin clicked his tongue as he scratch his head.

"Well… now you mention it…"

Rin was aware that he and Haruka didn't met up, and him being busy as Samezuka Captain wasn't helping either. They both been busy with their training and regimen, and somehow Rin felt bad about this. All of the activities didn't help their relationship at all.

Rin sighed and he drink the apple juice, didn't aware the Tachibana been watching his action since before.

"Haru misses you Rin." Makoto suddenly spoke up, and Rin spitted his drink and cough hard. Makoto grinned as he watching Rin coughing hard as he rubbed his chest.

"D-Dammit Makoto! You did that on purpose!" Rin cursed and Makoto shrugged.

"I did what? I didn't do anything." Rin growled then sighed loudly. His eyes stare at the scattered paper on the table in front of them. He miss Haruka, a lot. And it pained him when Makoto told him Haruka's been missing him too.

"You should contact Haru or at least try to meet with him you know?" Makoto suggested and Rin red eyes met with his green eyes, and he sighed loudly.

"I…"

Then suddenly Makoto's cellphone rang.

**-xXx-**

Haruka hearing the beeping sound on his ear, waiting for Makoto pick up his call. Then he heard the clicked sound.

_"__Hello Haru?" _Makoto soft voice were heard on the other line, and Haruka sighed.

"Makoto, have you heard the news?"

_"__Eh? What news?"_

"There'll be typhoon tomorrow. So Kou canceled the practice."

_"__Ehh really? I see, alright then…" _

_"__Oi Makoto. It's raining like crazy out there. Can I sleep over toni- Oh, you on the phone. Sorry."_

Haruka's eyes widen as he heard Rin's voice on the other line. Why is Rin at Makoto's house? Is he the reason Makoto didn't come to Rei's house? What are they doing there right now? Oh how much he wanted to hear Rin's voice…

_"__Haru, hey Haru." _Haruka snapped from his deep thought when he heard Makoto's worried voice. Of course he would be worried, he suddenly went silence. He heard Makoto chuckled.

_"__Wanna talk to Rin?"_ Makoto asked and this caught Haruka off guard. Haruka didn't answer, and Makoto being '_I know you too well Haru'_, handed the phone to Rin.

_"__Rin, Haru want to talk to you."_

_"__Eh? Ah sure." _

Shuffling were heard then replaced by a sigh. Haruka's breath hitched hearing the sighed.

_"__What is it Haru?" _There it is, the voice that Haruka desperately wanted to hear. His heart beating face as he felt his right eye tearing up.

_"__Oi Haru, are you there?"_

"Rin, I…" Haruka gulped as the phone in his hand shaken. Why is he feeling like this?

_"__Haru? Are you alright?" _Rin voice hinted worried, and Haruka's start to tear down.

"I miss you Rin." Haruka whispered, and he heard something drop at the background and panic Makoto voice.

_"__H-Haru!" _

He hung up.

**-xXx-**

"Rin! The papers! The papers!" Makoto shouted in panicked as he quickly pushed the paper down on the floor as he quickly wipe the juice from the table with a cloth. Meanwhile, Rin gripped Makoto's phone in his hand.

After the juice been wiped off and the papers is save, Makoto wiped the sweat off his forehead and look over his red head friend. He smiled softly.

"You should be going." Makoto spoke up and Rin looked up at Makoto. Makoto nodded at Rin as he took his phone away from the red head.

"Haru needs you right now Rin. Don't keep him waiting." Makoto told him and Rin stood up suddenly, his red eyes flame with determination.

"You don't need to tell me twice Makoto. Thanks for tonight." At this, Rin ran out from the living room in hurry, and Makoto chuckled at this. Then he noticed something.

"Hey Rin! Umbrella! You need an umbrella!" Makoto shouted as he ran up to the front door. Rin put on his shoes in hurry, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. Haru's house is just around the corner. See ya Makoto. Thanks again buddy." And then Rin ran out through the heavy rain towards Haruka's house. Makoto sighed as he watch Rin's retread body then he looked down at his cell phone in his hand.

"Rin… You almost crushed my phone…"

**-xXx-**

Haruka's staring at the phone in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Why is it hurt so much? It's not that bad right?

He just told Rin his true feelings, and then he hung up the call. He was too surprised by his own action. But he shook it off. He looked outside, noticed that how heavy the rain was.

"Haru! Oi Haru! Open up dammit!" A shout were heard at the front door and Haruka's eyes widen at this. He quickly went to the front door and as he slide open, his eyes widen in shocked seeing who's in front of him.

"Rin.. you wet." Haru spoke up and suddenly Rin pulled him into a hug. Haruka's gasped as Rin cold body collided with his warm one. Rin sneaked his arms around Haruka's body and hug him tighter. Haruka felt his eyes turn teary again as he nuzzled his face into Rin's neck.

"Dammit Haru. Do you know how worried I was…?" Rin angrily whispered into Haruka's hair as he gently rub his palm on Haruka's back and he shivered as he felt Rin's cold hand on his back.

"R-Rin…" Haruka called out as Rin looked at him in the eyes. Red eyes met with blue eyes. Rin wiped the tears away from Haruka's eyes.

"You've been crying…" Rin whispered, clearly his voice hinted hurt. Haruka averted his eyes away, a pout on his face.

"No I'm not." Rin sighed at this as he pulled his wet bangs back with his hand. He touched Haruka's warm cheek with his palm and gently rubbed it. Haruka nuzzled to his hand as he hold it, showing Rin clearly how much he misses him. Rin smile softly at this side of Haruka.

"I'm sorry for being ignorant until now Haru. Forgive me." Rin pleaded and Haruka nodded.

"It's fine Rin. I understand how busy you are."

"Even so… I should've spent more time with you."

"It's really fine Rin." Haruka smiled and Rin's sighed in relief.

"But I'm mad."

"Eh?!" Rin eyes widen in surprised as Haruka's brows knitted and his lips turned into a scowl. Haruka crossed his arms as he looked away angrily.

"You could at least text or call me idiot." Haruka angrily explained as Rin panicked by his boyfriend action. He never seen Haruka being like this.

"B-But I was waiting for yours!" Rin explained then Haruka sighed and hugged Rin tightly. Rin startled at first but then he wrapped his arms around Haruka's body, enjoying his warmth. As he enjoying the warm body, he felt Haruka's body trembling. His eyes widen at this and he tried to push Haruka away, but Haruka held him tighter.

"Why are you crying Haru…?" Rin asked softly as he rubbed his hand on Haruka's back.

"I'm not crying…"

"I miss you too Haru… A lot." At this, Haruka's hug him tighter and cried on his shoulder. Rin sighed happily and rubbed Haruka's head softly.

**_GRUUUU!_**

Both of them look behind them, which they forgot to close the door, and saw thunders and lighting striking the earth.

.

.

.

"Haru, can I sleep over at your place today?"

**-xXx-**

"Uwaa~ That was a nice bath. Thanks for the bath Haru." Rin grinned as he walked into Haruka's bedroom. Haruka sitting on the bed while he's facing the door. Rin sweat-dropped seeing this and walked towards Haruka. He sat beside Haruka and suddenly…

"O-Oi Rin!" Haruka gasped as Rin pushed him on the bed, shocked by Rin's action. Rin crawled next to him and lay on the bed, a grin on his face. He plopped himself down next to Haruka and put an arm around his waist.

Rin's red eyes stare into Haruka's blue one and he kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too…"

**-xXx-**

EXTENDED ENDING:

Nagisa walked behind Haruka who was sitting on the pool side, staring into the water. And the blond got a mischievous idea to surprised the raven head.

He tip-toed towards Haruka very slowly, and then he saw, on Haruka's back shoulder.

"Haru-chan! There's a bite mark on your shoulder!" Nagisa shouted loudly, gaining the others attention. Haruka in panic try to search the bite and as soon as he feel it, he frowned.

"Dammit Rin. I told him not to do it on place people can see..." Haruka whispered angrily as he rushed towards the changing room, leaving laughing Nagisa behind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it. Please RnR. **


End file.
